No dejes de creer, sostente a este sentimiento
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Alice es la nueva sub-editora de la Revista Vogue en Nueva York. Jasper Whitlock está al frente de Whitlock Repeating Arms Company. ¿Dos almas sin nada en común podrán llegar a entenderse y a no destruirse en el camino?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!

Espero les guste esta nueva historia que traigo. Muy diferente a las anteriores. Ja sólo por si no lo saben los peronajes no me pertenecen.

Un Beso!!!

* * *

No dejes de creer, sostente a este sentimiento.

**Vogue**

Marie Alice Brandon era completamente feliz, nada en este universo podría nublar su día perfecto. Había esperado toda una vida para alcanzar su sueño, y hoy en unas cuantas horas todo lo que hasta el momento eran fantasías se harían una realidad palpable.

No tenía que preocuparse por nada, tenía años planeándolo todo, así que esa mañana, sólo tomó un pequeño desayuno, y se dejó consentir por todo el ejército de peinadores, maquillistas que resaltarían su impecable imagen la cual impactaría y dejaría sin palabras a sus nuevos compañeros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba lista, sabía que todo estaba perfecto, pero por si las dudas decidió dar un último vistazo al espejo, empezando desde abajo : Sonrío al ver reflejadas sus exclusivas botas altas Jimmy Choo confeccionadas en piel color hielo, con una fina cinta a la altura del tobillo de piel color negro acabadas en un sencillo broche plateado, con un adorno en nácar, tacón de 7 centímetros, con unos pequeños adornos plateados, le encantaban como se amoldaban como guante a su pantorrilla, quedando justamente 6 centímetros por debajo de la rodilla, la cual era exquisitamente cubierta por unos leggins negros bastantes sencillos que servían sólo para acentuar el excelso minivestido blanco que la casa Channel le había preparado para la ocasión. Nada de accesorios, ella por sí sola bastaba para darle la vida a todo el conjunto.

Una vez realizado el chequeo tomó su bolsa –creación original Brandon- y salió dando pequeños saltitos hacía la recepción, donde la esperaba un flamante Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo, que la llevaría directo a las oficinas de Condé Nast Publications, Inc donde la misma Anna Wintour la presentaría a los medios como la nueva subeditora de la revista Vogue. Todo un evento, pues era totalmente increíble que alguien tan joven ocupara el puesto, pero nadie en el medio dudaba de su talento, el cual se había demostrado desde hace dos años cuando fue nombrada editora de Vogue Teens.

Antes de llegar a su destino, se puso sus lentes oscuros con incrustaciones de diamante de Tiffany y tomó una fotografía con su iphone de ella en el interior del auto, y otra hacia la entrada del edificio que la había visto crecer y hoy la vería triunfar.

-¿Está nerviosa?- le preguntó el conductor al verla tan pensativa.

- No, para nada. Sé que todo saldrá perfecto, yo supervisé todo, y además mi horóscopo nunca miente.

El conductor sonrió pensando que lo último había sido alguna broma, pero lo cierto era que Alice le daba gran importancia a las artes adivinatorias, confiaba en las estrellas tanto como en su instinto, y hasta la fecha jamás le habían fallado.

Alice tomó una gran bocanada de aire y salió del auto con el porte de una supermodelo, y con la actitud de una estrella de Broadway.

**Whitlock ****Repeating Arms Company**

Jasper Whitlock III no podía ser más infeliz en estos momentos, a pesar de que el sol brillaba en su elegante recamara del hotel Mandarin Oriental de Nueva York. Estaba molesto con su hermana, Rosalie, quien lo había metido en esta tontería, pero sobre todo estaba molesto con él quien aún no podía creer que hubiese renunciado a sus estudios para dirigir la compañía de la familia, la cual le provocaba más sentimientos negativos que positivos.

Su familia se había dedicado desde hace cien años a la fabricación de armas, y era la compañía puntera en la industria bélica. Hasta hace unos pocos él se sentía orgulloso del legado e incluso había tenido una corta pero reconocida carrera militar, pero todo había cambiado, y hoy no había otra más que enfrentar la batalla que tenía por delante.

¡¿Acaso no es maravillosa la suite?! – Le preguntó Rosalie quien no paraba de disfrutar el poder verse reflejada en el gran espejo que adornaba la estancia. -Royce tenía razón al recomendarnos este lugar, no tiene comparación.

Hubiera preferido algo más sencillo, extraño Texas, extraño mi casa, mi cama. No necesito nada de esto- Dijo señalando la sala cubierta de paneles de madera, y decorada con televisores LCD de pantalla planta y alta definición.- Lo único que disfruto es la vista panorámica de Central Park y el Río Hudson.

¡Sabía que algo tenía que gustarte!- Ahora apresúrate que hoy he sido invitada a una presentación en Vogue y no quiero llegar demasiado tarde.

Jasper no dijo más, a veces el silencio era su mejor aliado. Había olvidado lo molesto que era tener las oficinas administrativas de la compañía en el mismo edificio que la editorial de Vogue. Odiaba a las personas superficiales, y gracias a la revista el edificio entero parecía una convención de descerebrados la mayor parte del tiempo. Rosalie por su parte amaba compartir el edificio con ellos, y no era un secreto que ésa era la única razón por la que su hermana se interesaba en las Relaciones Públicas de la empresa, pues tenía la esperanza puesta en que algún día la invitaran a ser una de sus modelos.

A la muerte de sus padres él había tratado de convencer a su abuelo de que lo mejor era seguir manejando todo desde Texas, donde se producían las armas, pero Rosalie opinaba que manejar la empresa desde Nueva York los pondría a un nivel más competitivo y le daría mayor seriedad y sofisticación al negocio. Lo cierto es que ella odiaba ser una "pueblerina" y siempre había soñado con la Gran Manzana.

Jasper era joven para dirigir una compañía de tanta tradición, así que aunque él tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones, su abuelo aún seguía siendo la cara de Institución, ya que el joven Whitlock no disfrutaba de la fama, y prefería mantener un bajo perfil dentro de las actividades en las cuales estuvieran involucrados.

-La limousine nos está esperando- Le informó Rosalie.

- Ve tú, yo iré en mi moto.

- ¿Estás loco?

- Hubiera preferido irme en mi pura sangre, pero no creo que estos caminos sean adecuados para un fino caballo.

Rosalie sabía que era inútil tratar de cambiar a su hermano así que se alejo sin más. Era terrible no poder hacer nada.

Jasper odiaba Nueva York, tanta gente pensando sólo en ellos, tanto ajetreo sin un propósito en si lo volvían loco. Lo único bueno de viajar en moto es que podía llegar más rápido a la oficina, pero eso también significaba toparse con espectáculos como el que veía a través de su casco. "UnPorsche 911 Turbo amarillo, ¿que persona tan vanidosa se atrevería a llegar en esa cosa?" pensó a la vez que entraba al edificio por la puerta de servicio.

* * *

Si les gusto o no, por favor no dejen de decirmelo para mí su opinión es muy importante. GRACIAS!!!


	2. Me hiciste esperar tanto

**Me hiciste esperar tanto….**

Alice disfrutaba de su momento. Ella era la estrella y su brillo iluminaba a todo aquel que se topara a su persona. Una entrevista aquí, una foto por allá, pero incluso ella sabía cuando era bueno retirarse. Casi todas las personas importantes se habían aislado, y ella se moría de hambre, y si quería comer algo más que vodka y caviar tenía que salir de ahí.

Ese era el mayor inconveniente de trabajar en Vogue. Todos siempre están preocupados por su apariencia, y por lo tanto no hay nada de golosinas o comida real en sus cercanías. Alice afortunadamente tenía una complexión fabulosa, no importaba lo que comiera jamás engordaba, y lo único que tenía que admirarles a las modelos con las que trabaja día tras día, era su estatura, pues ella era más baja inclusive que el promedio. Pero eso no importaba, ya que lo que más amaba en su vida era diseñar, crear estilos, vestir a sus musas, más no ser una de ellas.

Discretamente Alice había adoptado una pequeña cafetería a unas cuantas cuadras de la Editorial, como su refugio personal. Amaba ese lugar. Charlie, el dueño, se había convertido en su confidente y en su más fuerte apoyo en la ciudad, y no había día en que ella no fuera a tomar el almuerzo.

Alice atravesó las puertas del pequeño local, y fue recibida por la luz de un flash, que la dejó un tanto ciega, pero contenta.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡No lo olvidaste! – Gritó ella saltando directamente a un taburete de la barra.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si desde la primera vez que cruzaste esas puertas me dijiste que tuviera una cámara lista, porque algún día no serías cualquier chica entrando, sino alguien famoso. Hoy es ese día.

-¡Gracias Charlie! – contestó ella abrazándolo a través de la barra.

-Dejémonos de cursilerías y dime ¿cómo te fue en tu día?

-Casi perfecto. Todo salió como supuse, el evento dará mucho de que hablar, y no se diga de mi primer número, marcará tendencias.

-Pero ¿por qué dices casi perfecto?

-Porque alguien de Whitlock Arms, mandó a bajar el sonido del cóctel. Al principio pensé que la orden venía del viejo, pero su nieta, quien estaba en la presentación salió gritando que mataría a su hermano. Lo que nos faltaba en la revista, otro loco Whitlock con quien batallar.

-¿Eso es todo? Te conozco bien para saber que no es todo. – Sentenció Charlie, a la vez que le daba una malteada de fresa.

-La verdad es que hay otra cosa que me tiene algo intrigada. Desde principios de mes en mis predicciones apareció que mi camino se cruzaría con el de alguien más, alguien especial, alguien a quien reconocería con una sola mirada…

-¡Alice! Sigo sin entender que creas semejantes cosas, y sobre todo que les des tanta importancia.- La interrumpió Charlie, dejándola a medio terminar, y haciéndola enojar.

-Para mí es importante, y ya lo sabes. No necesito darte más pruebas de las que ya conoces. Además tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en que hoy sería el día, y nada.- Declaró ella un tanto desanimada y dándole un gran sorbo a su malteada.

-Aún no acaba el día pequeña. – Trató de consolarla Charlie, mientras fijaba la mirada en un viejo cliente, el cual tenía años de no ver, y estaba a punto de entrar al local.

Lo de escabullirse por la escalera de servicios le había servido a Jasper de maravillas. Pues nadie en la empresa se había percatado de su presencia, y de esa manera pudo apreciar a través de los vidrios de doble cara de la oficina del abuelo a sus empleados tal y como eran sin falsas poses. "Primer paso: Conocer al enemigo" – pensaba mientras realizaba variadas anotaciones sobre la estrategia a seguir, para que el cambio que planeaba resultara exitoso.

Hasta el momento todos parecían realmente comprometidos con su trabajo, bueno, eso era hasta que la fiesta montada en el piso de arriba llego hasta sus oficinas. Cortesía de la nueva subeditora de Vogue, "MAB", les enviaron charolas con bocadillos y cócteles, era un detalle extravagante, pero soportable. Lo que si ya no pudo soportar, fue cuando la música sonó tan fuerte que poco faltó para que parte de su personal se pusiera a bailar arriba de los escritorios. Fue entonces cuando sin pensarlo dos veces mandó su queja a Vogue. Pero éstas al parecer no surgieron mucho efecto, ya que su hermana quien se encontraba con su prometido en dicho evento, les ordenó hacer caso omiso.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Gritó Rosalie, cerrando la puerta con un golpe- El que tú seas un amargado, no implica que tu humor tenga que afectar a los demás.

-Esto es una oficina, no un salón de fiestas- Respondió él a penas sin dirigirle la mirada, y continuando con su trabajo.

-¿Cuándo dejaras esas tonterías, y empezaras a vivir? – Lo reto ella, desesperada de ver a su hermano en tal estado desde hace ya casi un año.

-Respiro, me alimento, hago mi trabajo. No necesito nada más.

-¿Cuándo pondrás el pasado donde pertenece y empezarás a vivir el presente y a forjar tu futuro?

-Tal vez el mismo día que tu dejes de comportarte como una novia trofeo, y empieces a valorar algo más que el estatus social de las personas.- Estas últimas palabras la dejaron sin habla, y él aprovechó para salir de la oficina.

Le dolía que ella lo juzgara, pero más le lastimaba saber que era verdad. No podía lidiar más tiempo con la soledad, no podía seguir cargando por sí mismo tanto dolor, tantos remordimientos.

Sin darse cuenta camino sin rumbo por Central Park, en un vano intento de dejar todos sus problemas atrás, pero como si el destino se pusiera de acuerdo con su oscuro ánimo, una fuerte tormenta se dejo caer sin el menor aviso.

Primero pensó en mojarse, la verdad nada le importaba, pero antes de tomar esa decisión a su mente vino la imagen de una pequeña cafetería, a la cual había acudido años atrás, cuando la felicidad aún lo acompañaba.

El ruido de la puerta al abrir, atrajo la atención de Alice hacia el nuevo comensal, quien intuitivamente se secaba las gotas de lluvia de su cara, y sacudía su rubio cabello en un intento de despejar su mente antes de ordenar.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- Las palabras salieron de su boca como si siempre hubieran estado ahí, y sólo estuvieran esperando al indicado.

Jasper se sorprendió, pero al mirar directo a los hermosos ojos miel de la chica, como por arte de magia toda su tensión se desvaneció y sólo pudo decir -Lo siento señorita-

Ella le sonrió, y le estiró su mano invitándolo a sentarse a un lado suyo. Todo esto frente a la mirada incauta de Charlie.

* * *

Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, fav, follows etc... me han hecho muy feliz!!!!! Espero este segundo cap tb haya sido de su agrado, espero sus comentarios.

XXXOOO


	3. Encuentro

**Encuentro **

¿Se conocen?- Sin esperarlo los tres se cuestionaron de diferente manera. Alice con una amplia sonrisa que hacía conjunto con sus brillantes ojos. Charlie en tono de demanda, y por último Jasper confundido pero misteriosamente encantado.

-Sí, bueno no. A él si pero a ti no. – De nuevo las respuestas se revolvieron y Alice tuvo que poner orden a la conversación.

-Supongo que ambos conocemos a Charlie, pero tú y yo no hemos tenido el gusto.

-Sí de eso estoy seguro.- Contestó aún no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero extrañamente con deseos de continuar.

-Eso es muy fácil de arreglar – interrumpió Charlie- Alice te presento a Jazz, puedo decirles que ambos son mis clientes favoritos.

Alice sonrío, y estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de Jasper, el cual realizó el mismo movimiento pero de un modo menos efusivo.

-¡Mucho gusto!

-Igual….mente.- Jasper retiro su mano rápidamente, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con su mirada la cual permanecía sumamente perdida en aquellos amables ojos.

-Lo siento. ¿Puedo utilizar el baño?- Se disculpo apresuradamente, deseando que la chica no hubiera notado o sentido lo extraño del encuentro.

Alice esperó a que Jazz desapareciera para poder dar un pequeño grito de emoción y dar pataditas de felicidad.

-¡Es él Charlie! Estoy segura. Él es a quien estaba esperando. – Le susurró a su confidente.

-Si tú lo dices.- Contestó él incrédulo.

-Debes decirme todo lo que sepas de él.- Demando con autoridad.

-Humm su hamburguesa favorita es bien cocida y con doble picante

Mientras tanto dentro del baño Jasper se miraba detenidamente en el espejo, y sostenía una batalla interna.

_"¿Qué diablos pasó? Ella me sonrió ¿Yo sonreí? No, eso es imposible. Hace mucho que no lo hago."_

Se lavó la cara, y después de combatir su pequeño ataque de indecisión, optó por controlarse y salir como si nada importara.

-¿Lo de siempre?

-Lo mismo Charlie.

Charlie se adentró a la cocina, dejando a sus comensales en un incómodo silencio.

-Eres de Texas ¿Cierto?- Afirmó Alice quien siempre había odiado los silencios.

-Sí- respondió Jasper muy desconfiado. Esa actitud tan confiada lo estaba alterando - ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Fue Charlie?

-No fue Charlie. – sonrió- Mi primera sospecha fue tu ligero acento, pero lo que me dio la certeza fueron tus botas. Son unas auténticas Cowtown, podría asegurarte que en todo Manhattan no encontraras unas iguales, y por el desgaste natural podría apostarte la cena a que son del 2005.

Jasper la miró con desconcierto, y de inmediato bajo la mirada hacia sus botas. Ella tenía toda la razón. 2005 había sido el año en que él partió hacía Monterrey, el año que fue el principio de su mal. La chica se fijaba en los detalles, eso le gustaba, pero le asustaba.

-Me has atrapado- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nunca falló – respondió alegre y segura.

-Entonces mi único consuelo será que no comas mucho.- bromeó.

-Se ve que no la conoces Jazz- Interrumpió Chalie sirviéndoles a cada uno una gran hamburguesa.

-¿En verdad te vas a comer todo eso?- La cuestionó Jasper, quien jamás en su vida había visto que alguien con una figura del Alice, se diera tales libertades.

-Sí. – Afirmó dando una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Siempre pensé que las bailarinas cuidaban su figura.

-No soy una bailarina.

-¿En verdad?

-En verdad.

-Es una lástima.

-¿Por qué?

-Me hubiera gustado verte en acción.

-A mi también.

¿qué?

-Me hubiera gustado que me vieras.

Los dos rieron. Jasper se sentía tan bien, no sabía el porqué era tan fácil abrirse a ella; es más, aún no podía creer que estuviera coqueteando, él no era de esos, y simplemente las palabras estaban fluyendo por sí solas sin pedirle permiso.

Alice por su parte se sentía completa, toda su vida había sido un constante rompecabezas, que poco a poco había ido armando, y algo en su corazón le decía que él era la última pieza.

-¿Estarás mucho tiempo por aquí?

-No lo sé – contestó él con indiferencia.

-¿Negocios o placer? Insistió ella

-Negocios- él trató de dejarlo claro.

-¿Inversionista?

-Algo por el estilo. – Jasper ya no aguantó tanta charla. No estaba preparado para toda esta familiaridad, y sobre todo no estaba preparado para sentirse tan bien. Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

-Lo siento Alice, tengo que irme. Fue un placer conocerte- Trató de ser amable, pero lo que más quería era dejarla.

-Te veré mañana. A la hora del almuerzo ¿está bien? – Insistió ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas. No quería que todo terminara ahí.

Jasper dudo en contestar, pero no pudo resistirse. La chica se lo estaba pidiendo sin malicia, su petición parecía sincera.

—Acostumbras a salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad? – Respondió él. De nuevo su escudo había sido derrumbado.

—Siempre. Soy terrible.- Respondió ella segura de que lo vería mañana.

* * *

Gracias de nuevo por sus valiosos comentarios , alertas, favoritos....... ustedes son el alimento de mi inspiración así que no me dejen hambrienta y díganme qué les pareció.

Un beso xxxooo


	4. Cita

A la mañana siguiente Jasper despertó descansado y sin presiones. Hacía mucho que no despertaba de tan buen humor, tanto que ni siquiera se había inmutado por el sonido desesperante de los taxis por la mañana.

Había dejado su moto en el estacionamiento de las oficinas, y negándose a utilizar el servicio de limosina que Rosalie le había contratado optó por tomar el metro y de esa forma perderse por un instante entre las demás personas.

Era lo que necesitaba. Dejar de ser él , y ser sólo uno más entre todos los habitantes de la Gran Manzana, le gustaba verse perdido, y dejar de pensar en sus problemas para observar los de los demás.

No quería pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en la calidad de su conversación; y en lo feliz que lo había hecho. No es que no quisiera ser feliz, sabía muy bien que era lo que más deseaba, pero el miedo a ser dañado de nuevo, a dejar de ser él para ser de alguien más era algo que definitivamente no quería.

Al llegar al edificio, pensaba como era su costumbre utilizar las escaleras de servicio, pero el ver a la mayoría de sus empleados amontonados frente a la puerta del elevador llamó su atención.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Se descompuso el de la derecha? – Preguntó al guardia de seguridad.

No.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué la gente no lo utiliza?

La Srita. MAB lo está utilizando para una sesión de fotos para el próximo número. Al parecer será "El nuevo look de las chicas oficinistas".

Jasper no pudo reprimir su molestia y dejo salir un pequeño bufido.

¿Hubo algún aviso?

No que yo sepa, pero puede hablar con la señorita del traje rojo. Ella al parecer está en el equipo de la Srita. MAB.

Él camino hacia la chica, la cual estaba rodeada de varios hombres, los cuales no dejaban de cortejarla.

Disculpa,¿tú estás con los de VOGUE? – Se dirigió a ella con la más fría actitud.

Si, en qué puedo ayudarte precioso.- le contestó la chica acercándose peligrosamente a su persona.

Jasper se sintió muy incómodo, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Me podrías mostrar el permiso, o la solicitud de cerrar el elevador. Como ves están obstaculizando la entrada de los empleados. – Contestó molesto, y mostrando la más insensible de las actitudes.

Como veo a nadie le molesta nuestra presencia. ¿cierto chicos?- preguntó la chica coquetamente a las personas a su alrededor.

Molestan a mis empleados y a mí. No puedo creer que se crean dueños del edificio. ¿Podría hablar con la Srita. MAB?

Cariño, todos quieren hablar con ella, y tú después de hacerlo no podrás negarte a nada.

Jasper le dedicó una mirada llena de desprecio, y le extendió una de sus tarjetas de presentación.

Dígale que se comunique conmigo por favor.

Ella es muy ocupada, pero no se preocupe tratándose de usted seguro se dará el tiempo. – Respondió ella sorprendida después de ver con quien estaba tratando.

Gracias- fue lo último que Jasper dijo antes de darse la media vuelta, y ordenar a sus empleados dejar de esperar al elevador y subir las escaleras como él lo hacía. Desgraciadamente, ninguno tenía su condición y mientras a él le tomaba menos de 3 minutos subir al piso 19, sus empleados tardaron más de 20 lo cual aumentó su mal humor.

Alice había llegado muy temprano a la oficina, no había podido dormir de la emoción que le había provocado el encuentro con Jazz, quería saber todo sobre él, pero no sabía cómo. Toda lo noche la había pasado recordando sus ojos verdes, su cabello mojado, y suspirando por su ligero acento, e incluso había pasado bastantes horas en google buscando algo que pudiera darle más información sobre su misterioso chico, pero no pudo obtener nada.

No podía seguir así, no quería seguir idealizándolo. Prefería esperar y descubrir más detalles de él; así que mientras llegaba la hora de verlo de nuevo, partió muy temprano a la editorial, y al ver los elevadores una magnifica idea vino a su mente.

Esos elevadores eran una obra de arte, y las modelos se verían preciosas fotografiadas con los trajes sastre que había seleccionado la mañana anterior. Así, que sin pensarlo dos veces, llamó a todo su equipo para que la sesión de fotos se llevara a cabo.

Todo iba a la perfección. Tal como lo había deseado.

MAB – escuchó que una de las chicas del staff la llamaba.

¿Pasa algo Heidi? – La cuestionó ella, temerosa de que algo fuera a arruinar su perfecta sesión.

No, nada de que preocuparse, o tal vez si. – Dijo ella extendiéndole la tarjeta.

"Jasper Whitlock III" Leyó Alice levantando su ceja derecha.

Quiere verte. Estaba molesto por lo de los elevadores.

No cabe duda que es igual de molesto que el abuelo. Pero hoy no tengo tiempo para verlo. ¿Puedes darle esto a su asistente?

Jasper se encontraba en una reunión, cuando su asistente le pasó una tarjeta de presentación de la Srita. MAB la cual por el reverso decía:

"Será un encanto conocerte, pero este día ya tengo el almuerzo comprometido"

Si ya de por sí sentía cierto desprecio por su persona, éste se agrandó cuando vio que ridículamente la chica había puesto corazones en vez de los puntos. Pero a ver la palabra almuerzo en ella le recordó que él también tenía una cita, bueno, si un encuentro con una casi extraña podía llamarse así.

El lugar de Charlie estaba tan cerca que se podía ir fácilmente caminado, cosa que le agradaba, pero aún no se acostumbraba a deambular entre los edificios que formaban laberintos. Siempre tan altos y causantes de ese vértigo a la inversa, de ese que se siente cuando se mira desde el piso hacia las alturas, y Jasper no podía soportar la sensación de ser una diminuta partícula en un universo de concreto.

Nuva York es una ciudad enorme y comprimida al mismo tiempo, es el centro y epicentro del planeta, donde sucede lo más importante y lo más trivial, tal como el pequeño almuerzo que lo esperaba.

La cafetería tenía muy pocos comensales, y entre ellos no pudo ubicar a su cita. Esto lo desilusionó e incluso le dieron ganas de salir de ahí y acabar con todo antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, pero justo cuando se decidía una suave mano tomó la suya.

- ¡Me alegra tanto que vinieras! Estaba un 95% segura que lo harías, así que le pedí a Charlie nos pusiera el almuerzo para llevar.

Jasper no sabía que le sorprendía más, si el extraño comportamiento de la chica, o el que pudiese caminar con semejante tacones de más de 15cm de altura que sólo estilizaban su extraña pero deliciosa figura de niña coqueta.

¿Creí que nuestra cita sería aquí? – Le preguntó él sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

Si yo también. Pero el clima es tan perfecto, el cielo tan azul, que pensé que podríamos ir a Central Park; además tú eres un extranjero en estas tierras, y nada me haría más feliz que poderte enseñarte los secretos de la ciudad. – Dijo ella aderezando su comentario con una de las más maravillosas sonrisas que Jasper había visto en su vida.

Antes de contestar Jasper volteó a ver las reacciones de Charlie, lo conocía desde hace tiempo y confiaba en él, si algo estuviera mal con la chica él se lo advertiría ¿no?

¡¿Qué esperas Jazz ?! Acaso temes que Alice te secuestre o algo por el estilo- le gritó Charlie sin importar qué pensaran los demás comensales. – Te puedo jurar por lo que más ame en este universo que esta pequeña es buena.

Jasper se sintió avergonzado; y aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de salir con ella accedió.

-Si tú lo dices confiare – Respondió dudoso.

- Sólo una advertencia- dijo Charlie entre risas – Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejes que te lleve de compras o te arrepentirás.

Alice le sacó la lengua, y sin más, le dio las bolsas de la comida a Jasper y salió del establecimiento.

¿Qué quería decir Charlie con eso? Las dos veces que él había visto a Alice, ésta siempre había lucido ropa muy fina y aparentemente de diseñador. Era muy joven para tener una fortuna. ¿Acaso la forma en que conseguía todas esas cosas era saliendo con chicos como él? ¿Es que ella era una estafadora?

Y qué tal tu día ¿mucho trabajo?- Preguntó ella.

Preferiría no hablar de eso. – Contestó él de la manera más fría. Desconfiando de que ella quisiera obtener más datos de él para después aprovecharse.

Muy bien, yo tampoco. Aunque ha decir verdad, tuve un día bastante productivo y sé que los resultados serán maravillosos. Sin embargo, me molesta la gente que sin tener nada que ver con tu actividad la entorpece.

Lo mismo digo – respondió él recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar por la mañana.

Pero olvidémonos de todo eso y mejor dime ¿cuál es tu signo?

¿Mi signo?

Si , del Zodiaco

Lo siento, no lo sé. Jamás me han interesado esas cosas. –Respondió él, de tal forma que parecía que quisiera escapar de ahí en cualquier momento.

No te creo, y si ese fuera el caso, puedes decirme tu fecha de cumpleaños y así lo sabríamos. - Insistió ella mientras atravesaban la avenida que daba entrada al famoso parque.

Jasper dudo en responder, aún tenía sus dudas sobre esa pequeña chica, pero por más que se esforzaba en sus ojos no podía captar ningún indicio de maldad, al contrario, eran brillantes y solamente le transmitían confianza, pero no dejaría que ella obtuviera lo que quisiera tan fácil. Había trabajado muy bien en mantener un bajo perfil por tantos años, y hoy no sería el día que lo echara todo a perder.

Si te interesa saber yo soy Libra. – Declaró Alice , enseñándole un pequeño dije en forma de balanza que colgaba de su brazalete.

Muy bien, nací a finales de diciembre.- Le informó Jasper, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para mantenerla calmada el resto de la comida.

¿Muy a finales?

Sí

Entonces eres Capricornio, ya me lo temía. – dijo ella un poco desanimada, lo cual llamó la atención de Jasper. – Ahora entiendo tu tendencia por todas las variaciones de colores de tierra en tu guardarropa.

¿Y?

Astralmente somos incompatibles, pero eso no importa. Siento algo en ti que me da la sensación que tal vez por está única ocasión los astros pueden equivocarse.

Ya te dije no creo en eso.

Tan inmerso estaba en la conversación, y en poner atención en todo lo que su compañera hacía, que no se percató cuando se desviaron de la ruta normal, y llegaron a una pequeña colina cercana a la parte de Strawberry Fields.

Este es mi lugar favorito, la vista es maravillosa, y el cobijo de los árboles es perfecto para almorzar.

Jasper observó el lugar, y en efecto, era simplemente perfecto. Casi tanto como la imagen de ella acomodando su comida en el pasto.

Ambos comenzaron a almorzar, no había necesidad de hablar, ambos se sentían a gusto disfrutando del suave aire que rozaba sus cuerpos, y ni hablar de la sombra que los cobijaba. Jasper cerró los ojos, realmente estar ahí se sentía muy bien ya que últimamente había sentido que no pertenecía a ninguna parte y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa perezosa se dibujo en su rostro.

Pensé que jamás sonreías, es bueno verte feliz.- bromeó Alice.

Lo sé, no acostumbro hacerlo así que no esperes ver demasiadas sonrisas en mí.

Los artículos de colección siempre me han llamado más la atención.

Jasper no contestó, no quería seguir con ese sutil coqueteo, pero se dio cuenta de que su acompañante tenía una expresión agradable, y su tono de voz era afable. Él sabía que Alice se había dado cuenta de su tono y actitud distante, pero no parecía importarle.

Ella sin menor cuidado se deshizo de sus zapatillas en un natural pero extremadamente sensual movimiento, y Jasper no supo que hacer con sus emociones ya que de un momento paso del nervioso a la vergüenza y por último a la atracción.

Así que sabes todos los secretos de la Ciudad. ¿naciste aquí? —Contra su propia voluntad, Jasper se dio cuenta que ahora era él el que ha dado inicio a la conversación.

Sí, y no. – Contestó Alice, visiblemente contenta de que Jazz le hablara – llegué a vivir a la Ciudad a los 13 años, y no tengo recuerdos de mi vida anterior en Biloxi Missisipi, así que puedo considerarme totalmente Neoyorquina.

Japer percibió cierta nostalgia en sus palabras, por lo que su interés se hizo mayor.

¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito, además de este claro? – Preguntó mirándola directo a sus ojos, no quería perderse ninguna de sus reacciones.

Sin duda alguna Broadway y Time Square

¿Estás loca? Sólo he estado una vez ahí, y aún considero un milagro el no haberme vuelto loco. ¿Cómo te puede gustar estar entre tanta gente, tanto ruido, tanta luz. ¿

Tú lo has dicho. Todo eso es lo que me gusta. Estando ahí me siento viva y segura– Declaró ella,- y bueno ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Supongo que ya tuviste tiempo de escoger uno ¿no?

El museo de historia – contestó él algo apenado, no sabía porqué había soltado algo tan confidencial. Podía parecer una tontería pero desde la primera vez que visitó el museo a sus 8 años se quedo prendado del lugar, y nadie lo sabia de su peculiar apego a dicho sitio hasta ahora.

¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer, qué te puede gustar de un lugar lleno de cosas sin vida, donde todo es pasado, y donde no puedes correr, ni gritar, o caminar libremente sin tener miedo a ser regañado. – Dijo ella imitando el mismo tono de sorpresa que el había utilizado.

Estando ahí me siento seguro y vivo- Respondió él, repitiendo las mismas palabras que antes ella había utilizado, causando que Alice moviera su cabeza en forma de reproche, cerrara los ojos y como si estuviera dictando la conferencia más importante de su vida comenzara a declamar:

"Libra es verdaderamente idealista y Capricornio absolutamente realista, posturas que chocan entre sí. Y como a los dos les gusta hacer las cosas "a su modo" pues se tendrán que acostumbrar a tener este tipo de discusiones cada tanto." Y como yo no quiero discutir contigo, permíteme mostrarte mi lugar favorito tal vez si lo miras bajo mi perspectiva tu opinión cambie.

Jasper desafiando las posibilidades volvió a sonreír. Todo aquello parecía tan loco y hace tiempo que había prometido no cometer más locuras, y menos por una chica. Pero Alice, desde el primer momento lo hacía cometer locuras, y aquí iba de nuevo, era como si un nuevo Jasper tomara control de él.

Sólo si yo te muestro el mío primero. ¿Aceptas? – Preguntó cálidamente, tanto que sería imposible resistirse.

Cla..ro – Aceptó Alice confundida y alegre por el cambio de actitud de Jazz.

Él le ofreció su mano para levantarse, y ella rió al imaginar que eran una muy bonita pareja, y posiblemente la gente de sus alrededores los envidiaban.


	5. Visita al museo

_**Visita al museo**_

Alice se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez. La última vez que había estado en el museo era una niña, y no recordaba mucho, eso le daba pena, pues no quería parecer una tonta más cuando Jazz parecía tener amplios conocimientos, y lo peor, como era un día de trabajo ella presentía que el museo estaría casi vacío y sin ninguna distracción que pudiese ayudarla. Para aumentar sus nervios, se quedó completamente plasmada al ver al llegar él no se dirigió a las taquillas, si no que pasó directamente a un área especial en recepción, donde al parecer era más que conocido.

-¡Qué sorpresa! No sabíamos que estabas en la ciudad.

-Tengo pocos días.- Respondió él aparentemente feliz de ser bien recibido.

-Maurice se alegrará tanto de verte, ha montado una fantástica exposición con gran parte de... oye vienes acompañado. Lo siento tanto no lo había notado. – Se disculpo el chico.

-Ella es Alice, una amiga.- Dijo Jazz un tanto apenado- y he prometido mostrarle el museo, espero no haya problema con eso.

-Claro que no, ahora mismo le preparo un gafete ¿Tu nombre completo?

-Mary Alice Brandon. – Respondió ella como si no estuviera acostumbrada a su propio nombre.

-Perfecto, Jazz es casi uno de nosotros así que tendrás un excelente guía. Espero se diviertan mucho.

-Gracias.- Comentó ella maravillada con su gafete el cual claramente indicaba acceso total sin restricciones a todas las áreas.

El ambiente era frío, típico de los museos y el silencio mortal, pero aún así Alice veía como Jasper sonreía indeciso por donde comenzar, su cara era la misma que la de ella cuando se encontraba frente a las tiendas de la Quinta Avenida.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado que los verdaderos tesoros de los museos no se encuentran expuestos al público?- Preguntó él orgulloso.

-Sí, igual que en las tiendas de diseñador. – Declaró ella contagiada por su entusiasmo.

-No sé si sea lo mismo, pero lo que hoy veas te aseguro te dejara sin aliento. – Jasper le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda y en es momento Alice dejo de sentirse mal, y simplemente se dispuso a disfrutar el momento.

Jasper no había mentido; una vez dentro de las bodegas del museo él le había mostrado tantos tesoros que ella no podía creer que en verdad existieran tales cosas, y él tenía tanto conocimiento que cada explicación era un deleite. No era para nada aburrido como sus profesores, si no que cada palabra la expresaba con el alma, y con tal maestría como si él mismo hubiera estado presente cuando fueron creados. Cada nueva exhibición él se ganaba su admiración, y él por su parte disfrutaba la atención que ella le concedía. Aún no podía creer que estaba ahí con ella, y lo mejor se sentía a gusto y misteriosamente feliz.

-Tengo el presentimiento que esto te va a gustar- dijo Jasper con una suave sonrisa antes de invitarla a una muy iluminada sala, en donde ella se sintió a punto de desvanecerse porque ante sus ojos estaba una impresionante colección de joyería que dejo a Alice sin aliento.

-Vaya, tú si sabes como tratar a un a chica- dijo en broma, mientras admiraba y grababa en su mente cada color, cada brillo que emanaba de todas esas preciosidades. Jasper se limitó a contemplarla, y a disfrutar el resplandor de sus ojos que para él en ese momento era mayor que el de todas las joyas del lugar.

-Esto es en verdad sorprendente, pero tengo mis sospechas de que aún no me has mostrado tu lugar favorito. – Afirmó Alice, después de salir de estado de hipnosis que le provocó tanta hermosura.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero tienes razón. Decidí dejarlo para el final, pero ahora que lo veo fue mala idea, después de esto, lo mío te parecerá poca cosa.

Alice sonrió y en esta ocasión fue ella la que le dio un pequeño empujón a su acompañante para darle ánimos. Ella lo miraba intentando adivinar a dónde la llevaría y Jasper de inmediato sintió su mirada.

-¿Intentas adivinar?- preguntó él más divertido que extrañado por el comportamiento de su acompañante.

- Hasta ahora me has demostrado que amas la naturaleza, pero sobre todo creo que eres un defensor de las causas justas, así que no me sorprendería si nos dirigiéramos al pabellón de Historia.

Jasper la miró un tanto sorprendido y efectivamente no tardaron en entrar al pabellón de Historia dedicado a la Guerra Civil. Alice miró el lugar con cierto reproche, jamás había aprobado las guerras, y en general cualquier manifestación de violencia; así que esperaba que Jasper en verdad tuviera una buena explicación para eso, porque empezaba a temer que no la hubiese y su imagen del chico perfecto se desmoronara. Ella se separó de él y tomo asiento en una banca en medio de la sala a la espera de que Jasper tomara la palabra, pero él se limitaba a acariciar cariñosamente los letreros de información de una exposición temporal de lo que parecía reliquias de viejos combatientes.

-Espero que sean dignos del Mayor Withlock y no despertemos su ira- dijo una voz al fondo de la sala.

-¡Dr. Danes! Esto es maravilloso, sin duda el mejor homenaje que la familia ha recibido.

-No se podría haber hecho sin tu ayuda, es una lástima que tuvieras que abandonar el proyecto cuando éste estaba tan avanzado.

-¡Un momento había dicho Withlock! Alice de repente se mostró más atenta que nunca, y volvió a ponerse de pie para llamar la atención de ambos.

-Dr. Danes, ella es Alice Brandon . El Dr. Danes fue mi profesor de Historia Americana durante mi estancia en Cornell.

-Decir que fui tu profesor es una mentira Jazz. Tú no tenías nada que aprender, Alice sé que él es muy modesto, pero déjame que te diga que como él hay muy pocos que dominen con tal maestría este periodo en la historia, y el abandono de sus estudios fue un hecho que consternó no sólo a los Académicos, si no a las más importantes sociedades histórica. Así que si tú puedes convencerlo de regresar te estaría agradecido de por vida.

-No le hagas caso- Protestó Jasper- Dejemos de hablar de mí cuando hay tanto por ver.

-Muy bien Mayor, quiero que veas todo a conciencia. Espero tus comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos, la próxima semana habrá reunión con el comité y dado que estás en la Ciudad no tienes excusa para no asistir.

-Lo haré con mucho gusto sólo envíe a mi correo los datos y ahí estaré.

-Gracias Mayor, todos se sorprenderán al verlo. Señorita espero disfrute la exposición.- Se despidió el profesor dejando solos a la pareja.

Jasper se acercó hacía una pequeña vitrina que guardaba en su interior un viejo uniforme del ejército confederado.

Alice guardó silencio y se acercó lo más que pudo, sus ojos de un momento a otro se perdieron.

-No apoyo ni apoyaré jamás las confrontaciones bélicas de cualquier tipo; pero este uniforme es maravilloso, está confeccionado totalmente a mano, y no por cualquier costurera, por la calidad de las puntadas debió ser alguien totalmente experimentado.

-Hummmmmm en realidad lo hizo su esposa.

-¿Qué?

-Si en esos tiempos la esposa o madre era la encargada de realizar los uniformes de los combatientes. Era su forma de apoyo, de demostrar que ellas también formaban parte y defendían la causa.

-Ella hizo una mueca.

-Defendían una causa ¿sabes? No sólo eran un par de pandillas que se agarraron a golpes para terminar con su reserva de testosterona.

-Explícate- demando ella

-Imagina el sistema como una pirámide, en la parte más alta están los intereses políticos, el dinero, la conquista de territorio etc.. todo aquello que tú y todos detestamos de las guerras; pero en la base están la lucha por la libertad, por mejores condiciones de vida, la esperanza… sí esa es la palabra, la esperanza toma el cuerpo de los soldados para abrirse paso y la guerra sólo es su campo de actuación.

-Aún así la violencia no está justificada.

-Alice, no importa si es guerra o es la vida ¡La lucha por lo que deseas siempre está justificada y más la lucha por la búsqueda de la libertad! Tal vez los métodos no sean los correctos, pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace.

Ella se maravillo de sus palabras, pocas veces había visto a alguien tan apasionado por algo, y como si se tratara de magia ella se contagio de tal entusiasmo y no necesitar cuestionar más a Jasper sobre su pasión, porque sus palabras y acciones lo defendían. Ella había comprendido que él era un luchador que amaba la libertad y no habría quien pudiese detenerlo.

-Creo que terminaremos por aquí – señaló él- esta pequeña arma fue el principio de todo.

-La primera arma de fabricación totalmente norteamericana y fue hecha por el Mayor Jasper Withlock quien posteriormente dejaría el ejército para dedicarse en su totalidad a su empresa. – Indicó Alice en un tono monótono y un tanto burlón que dejo sorprendido a Jasper.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó él secamente.

-¡Fácil! ésta escrito en los elevadores de sus instalaciones. De vez en cuando los uso, y por más que no he querido prestar atención se me ha quedado grabado. Es un anuncio tan viejo que no sé porque no lo han cambiado. Así que supongo que también es por esto que tu Profesor dijo que esperaba que todo fuera del agrado del Mayor Withlock ¿no?

-Pues en realidad él murió siendo bastante joven, fue el Mayor más joven del ejército sureño, pero aún aasí que no creo que le importe. Eso lo decía por mí, me gané ese sobrenombre en la Universidad, nadie había hecho una investigación tan exhausta de él como yo, así que por eso suelen llamarme así.

-Interesante- dijo ella, mientras pensaba que lo mejor era guardarse sus comentarios sobre lo poca y no grata relación que tenía con sus descendientes. No quería que eso afectara su naciente relación con Jazz.

Después de salir de ahí, Alice no pudo dejar el museo sin antes pasar por la tienda de souvenir donde encontró unas maravillosas mascadas con motivos arqueológicos que no pudo evitar querer comprar, pero antes de entregar su tarjeta de crédito a la dependienta Jasper se adelantó y pagó con el pretexto de utilizar su descuento de benefactor del museo.

-¿Cuánto pago de lo que compré?- Preguntó ella.  
y él respondió con una gran sonrisa y ojitos cristalizados  
- Que te hayas quedado conmigo toda esta tarde es pago suficiente...

* * *

Ya lo sé lectors no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tengo una excelente excuasa, fui sometida a una pequeña cirugía que me dejo fuera de toda posibilidad de escribir o hacer algo. Pero afortunadamente he evolucionado bastante bien y ya estoy de vuelta.

Espero este cap les haya gustado, y me hagan feliz con sus valiosos comentarios.

XXX000


	6. Time Square

**Time Square**

Alice se sintió a derretir con el último comentario de Jasper; pero tampoco deseaba ser tan obvia, así que aunque le doliera en el alma rompió el momento.

Sólo te dejaré pagar, porque yo invitaré la cena en Time Square.

-¿En verdad tenemos que ir?- bromeó él

-¿Tanto lo odias?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-No, no es eso, es que nunca he estado acompañado, y los lugares con mucha gente jamás han sido mis favoritos.

-Entonces espero cambiar tu opinión, tal como tú cambiaste la mía del museo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía la esquina de Broadway y la Séptima Avenida; y boom el alucine comenzó, el color, las luces, la gente, el ruido.

Al salir de la boca del metro, Jasper levantó la cabeza y en ese momento sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de brillo. Era imposible no quedar hipnotizado por la espectacularidad de todas esas luces bailando en sincronía.

Alice rió, y Jasper le preguntó el por qué

-¿Sabes cómo descubrimos a los turistas?- Le preguntó ella entre risas.

-No – respondió él secamente.

- Ellos sólo miran hacia arriba, como tú.

-Es por eso que no quería venir, simplemente no pertenezco. – dijo él avergonzado.

- Es lo que todos piensan la primera vez.- lo consoló ella.

-¿Tú lo pensaste?

- ¡Por supuesto! No sabes lo perdida que estaba.

- Me cuesta trabajo creer eso- y él lo decía en serio, pues en el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí, ella con una cualidad extraordinaria había caminado entre la gente sin ser golpeada, y para nada parecía perdida, es más se dirigía a todos los lugares con una seguridad sólo propia de un Newyorkino de nacimiento.

- Puedo jurártelo- dijo ella a la vez que se detenía en un puesto de helados.

- Uno de vainilla para mí, y para él uno de chocolate por favor.

-Es tú favorito ¿no?

- Hummmm hace tanto que no como uno que ni yo mismo lo sé, pero creo que de nuevo tienes razón – dijo saboreando el rico helado.

-¿Por qué privarte de algo tan delicioso?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Es una larga historia, y que yo recuerdo es tu turno. – Respondió él negándose a contestar.

Ella lo miró melancólicamente, lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a una pequeña banca.

-Este es mi lugar, el principio de todo.- Declaro ella muy seriamente. Comportamiento que contrariaba por mucho el estado general de la multitud.

Hace seis años, justo antes de graduarme de la preparatoria, fue mi peor momento. Quería ser diseñadora de modas, tenía el talento pero ni un centavo ni siquiera para cenar. No comía pero me compraba mi ejemplar de Vogue, que me llenaba más.

¿Es broma cierto?- la interrumpió Jasper, quien con sólo escuchar el nombre de la publicación volvió a sentir cierto incomodo.

-Ojalá, hubiera sido así.- sonrío ella- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos mientras me mostrabas aquel uniforme? Amo la ropa, el vestir, porque a través de ella se comunica una cultura, una forma de pensar, una personalidad. Es mi canal de comunicación favorito, y simplemente no encontraba quien le hiciera eco a mi voz. Mientras mis compañeros enviaban solicitudes a prestigiadas Universidades, yo envíe mi portafolio de trabajos a Central Saint Martins, College of Art and Desing Studio, Berçot Domus Academy Parsons, Fashion Institute of Technology, Instituto Marangon.

Jasper intentó reconocer alguno de esos nombres pero ninguno le decía algo. Alice pareció darse cuenta, y se apresuró a decir.

-Son las escuelas más prestigiadas y de donde se han graduado los mejores diseñadores de moda ¡Todas me aceptaron!- dijo ella emocionada- pero a pesar de las felicitaciones y demás ofrecimientos, ninguna aceptaba mi petición de beca completa, y sin ésta me era imposible matricularme. Trabajaba con Charlie de medio tiempo, y aunque él me pagaba mucho más de lo que realmente debía, ni en mis mejores sueños podría sustentar los materiales.

¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Jasper quien se sentía conmovido e interesado en su historia.

Pregunté a los astros, obviamente. Ellos me indicaron que no dejara de mostrarme, que fuera al centro del universo a brillar, y vine aquí. Sabía que las graduaciones serían pronto, y que muchas de las chicas de Manhattan estarían por aquí buscando algo único, y fue lo que les di. En esta banca me senté mostrando mi mejor look.

No era más sencillo que te pasearas por las tiendas, es ahí donde tus objetivos estarían- dijo él, hablando inconscientemente como si se tratara de un ataque militar.

- Hummm ¿cómo explicarte? Las chicas que compran en las tiendas no eran mi objetivo. Mira el diseño de moda se divide en tres áreas: alta costura en francés haute couture, moda lista para usar o prêt-à-porter y el mercado de masas. Mi público en este caso era quien buscara algo de alta costura pues son quien tendrían mayor poder adquisitivo, y así mis creaciones podrían ayudarme a pagar mis estudios.

Jasper la miró admirado, hasta el momento no había pensado que ella fuera capaz de manejar tales pensamientos estratégicos.

- Pues así espere, y tal como lo predije tuve suerte. La hija del gobernador de Nueva York se me acercó y me preguntó por el diseñador de mi vestido. Muy serenamente le dije que era yo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo saque mi libreta y diseñe algo para ella, para mi suerte le gustó y en menos de una semana ella portaba con orgullo el primer Brandon hecho a la medida. Al poco tiempo sus compañeras me llenaron con pedido volviéndome loca de la felicidad, en menos de un mes estaba vistiendo a las jovencitas más vistas de Nueva York.

Supongo que con el pago de los encargos pudiste matricularte.

Algo por estilo, digamos que el pequeño salto que buscaba en realidad se convirtió en un cohete- Sonrío ella- pero basta de blah bla blah sobre mí, prometí enseñarte Time Square y es lo que haré.

Jasper sintió admiración por Alice, jamás pensó que conocería a alguien con tanta pasión y de pronto se le ocurrió la loca idea de granjearse con los de Vogue si eso pudiese darle alguna oportunidad a Alice.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un jalón de brazos de parte de Alice quien estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a todas esas tiendas que ella tanto amaba.

Jasper odiaba las compras, pocas veces lo había hecho por placer, pues, compraba sólo por necesidad y sólo si no había otra salida, así que no sabía que esperarse de esta excursión.

Para su beneplácito, ella no lo obligó a entrar a las grandes tiendas, y sólo se limitó a darle curiosos detalles como: Hace cuánto que se habían establecido, su estilo, quienes eran sus dirigentes etc... y cuando se detenía a comprar algo lo hacía en las tiendas pequeñas, que según ella, le garantizaban un trabajo artesanal y casi único.

Habían caminado toda la tarde hablado de todo y nada, al caer la tarde incluso sus silencios eran cómodos. Él cargaba amablemente las bolsas de las compras, cuando ella sin decirle nada corrió hasta Broadway , y sin dejar que Jasper la alcanzará, se dirigió a la taquilla de un teatro donde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos consiguió entradas para la obra próxima a empezar.

-¿un musical?- Preguntó Jasper, el cual fue ignorado, al igual que los comentarios de molestia e inconformidad de los presentes los cuales veían como la pareja entraba sin tener que hacer fila alguna.

- Te vas a divertir te lo aseguro- fue lo único que ella dijo y así sin más él se dejo llevar por la alegría y entusiasmo que su pequeña acompañante siempre emanaba.

* * *

Lo sé , lo sé. He sido terriblemente mala y lenta para subir un nuevo capítulo, pero mi salud y el trabajo me habían impedido actualizar. Les pido mil disculpas, y como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios y apoyo =) Sin ellos no tendría las fuerzas para continuar.

Un enorme abrazo a tods.


End file.
